


[83line/赫海] 论83眼中的离婚现场

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 这篇是”论李俩眼中的仁川大战” 的关联篇, 又名”源声夫夫到底招谁惹谁了”或”金钟云委屈但金钟云不敢说”
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	[83line/赫海] 论83眼中的离婚现场

童: 哥, 三, 二, 一, action!

特: (对镜头挥手)大家好!我是金希澈的特儿!

澈: (把朴正洙拥进怀里抱着, 朴正洙脸红红的笑了笑)大家好!我是朴正洙的澈儿!相信大家都已经看到我们昨天发的声明了吧?

特: (挺直了腰微微的弯了弯身)给大家添麻烦了, 对不起!只是, 我们二个实在是不想再骗大家了...

澈: (转过朴正洙的身子, 轻轻在朴正洙额上吻了下)我不是跟你说过的吗?有我在, 不要总是什么都自己扛...我们二个人相爱, 有什么好对不起的?你要对我们的elf有信心啊, 他们只想我们幸福...再说了, 要说对不起也是我先说, 明明是我先爱上的你.

特: 傻瓜!我们二个都是一见钟情, 那来什么先后啊?

(金希澈一把搂上朴正洙的腰, 凑上前就吻住了朴正洙, 朴正洙嘴角的梨窝悄悄爬上了脸颊, 伸出手环上了金希澈的颈)

(镜头后的申东熙翻了翻白眼)

(李赫宰: 哥!我拜托你们快点好不好?)

特: (回过神轻轻推开了金希澈, 顺了顺气, 把衣服整理好, 不好意思的笑了笑)对了, 今天其实我们是想说一说李赫海的名场面, 离婚现场...我们好像还没有和大家解说过吧希澈?

澈: 嗯...(因为怀里少了个人而坐立不安, 按耐不住又伸手牵上了朴正洙)其实李赫宰真的不愧是特儿带大的, (凑上前对着镜头)他们二个都很喜欢吃醋, (朴正洙看向金希澈不满的嘟了嘟嘴), 不过我们特儿吃起醋来可爱多了, (眨着大眼睛看向朴正洙, 朴正洙马上就被哄笑了)..

特: 那天的事其实也很简单的, 那天上台前我们如常的在后台准备, 那群小子也如常的在打闹, 那时赫海好像已经在一起了, 好像是在一起没多久...我老了, 不太记得了哈哈希澈啊...(转头向希澈求救)

澈: 好像是在一起了大概二个月左右..反正是已经在一起了...那天, 李东海在闹着要亲李赫宰, 李赫宰不知道那来的勇气竟然躲着李东海, 明明牙龈都出来了, 嘴角也都已经开到了眼下了, 结果好了, 李东海一个不小心亲到了马始的嘴角了..

特: 你们都不知道, 那一刻除了赫宰啊, 钟云也是一脸黑得不行, 钟云本来明明想起来揍人的, 谁知一抬头东海的眼泪就已经开始掉了, 吓得钟云醋都忘了吃了, 连忙上前哄着东海, 钟云那时候的脸超好笑的...

澈: 不过真没想到赫宰那么能忍, 李东海又哭又撒娇他就是冷着脸不肯看他一眼, 直到工作人员说要上台了, 他也是一个箭步的走在最前, 看也没看李东海一眼...

特:嗯!我们跟赫宰认识了那么久从来没见过他那副模样, 不过我记得那时候除了东海, 我们好像都没有在怕...

澈: 有什么好怕的...二个小屁孩在吵架想想就觉得好笑...

特: (看向金希澈皱了皱鼻子)听说我们二个没多久也像个小屁孩一样在吵架...

澈: (凑上前磨了磨朴正洙的鼻子)那怎能算一样?我们二个颜值那么高, 随便做些什么都好看...

特: (伸手掐了掐金希澈的脸颊)不要脸!

澈: (眨着大眼晴看向朴正洙)那正洙喜不喜欢不要脸的希澈?

特: 喜欢啊!我最喜欢希澈了, 什么样的希澈我都喜欢!(凑上前在金希澈的嘴角印上一吻)

澈: (心里很开心但又有点害羞的脸红了, 手捂住了止不住上扬的嘴角)哎啊...我们先说正题, 说起来东海真不愧是我的弟弟, 他哄人的方式也跟我一样...那天一下台, 李东海就把李赫宰拉回了宿舍, 等到第二天早上李赫宰的牙龈简直快翻到了头顶了, 而李东海简直成了真正的小女王..只要他动一根手根, 李赫宰就会冲到他身边紧张的问他想要什么...只要他一掀开被子, 人马上就会被李赫宰抱去了洗手间...

特: 你看人家赫宰多好啊, 吃干抹净后起码会好好照顾东海..也不像你那么狠, 把我压着整整折腾了个一天一夜, 之后那几个月, 甚至到现在你也没少折腾我...

澈: (凑近朴正洙的耳朵轻轻咬了一口)特儿明明也很享受不是吗?

(朴正洙脸红着傲娇的把头别了过去, 金希澈一手搂上了朴正洙的腰把人紧抱在了怀里, 另一只手扶在朴正洙的后颈把人的脸转了回来, 低下了头就深深的吻住了...朴正洙象征性的轻轻推开着金希澈, 反而被金希澈扣得更紧, 没多久朴正洙就忍不住的把双手攀在了金希澈的肩上...)

(童: 哥!再下去就不能播了!)

(赫: (拉着李东海走进了镜头)看到了吧?看清楚了吧?ELF都看到了吧?都说我和海海是辣鸡小情侣...这二个哥明明更腻歪好吗?他们在一起十年了, 每天都还是这么腻歪, ELF知道我们有多难吗?)

澈: (终于舍得放开朴正洙, 朴正洙被吻得眼冒水气, 胸口一起一伏的喘着气, 金希澈感觉自己全身的血液都在迅速的赶往同一个地方, 转头和李赫宰确认了眼神...)好了, 我们四个的故事就先说到这了, ELF啊...你们的哥哥们现在真的都很幸福, 我们都过得很好...别再担心我们了!

赫: 以前总是没有好好的照顾好我们自己, 害你们总是跟着我们伤心流泪, 对不起!

海: 以后都不会再害你们伤心了!我们会互相照顾, 和赫宰会, 和正洙哥会, 和希澈哥会, 和其他成员们都会!

澈: (看向已经回过气但耳朵还有点红的朴正洙)正洙啊...

特: (了然于心的点点头)以后也请继续支持和包容我们吧!wuli super junior or~

童: cut!好了拍好了, 我应该明天中午就能剪好了....希澈哥你们想....(抬起头只看得到金希澈和李赫宰抱着朴正洙和李东海冲进房的背影)

童: .............啊西!

END


End file.
